


Beyond the Curtains.

by byunsbbh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, Fluff and Angst, Gang Violence, Illegal Activities, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Stockholm Syndrome, druglord!parkchanyeol, highschoolstudent!baekhyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunsbbh/pseuds/byunsbbh
Summary: in which baekhyun is an innocent high school student, someone who has been hidden from his father’s dark past, which just so happens to include the powerful and influential drug lord, park chanyeol.





	1. Chapter 1

Perhaps life isn't always as simple as one hopes it could be. Maybe things look so clear, so obvious from the outside, but so complicated from within. Maybe everything can change as quickly as the blink of an eye as soon as one chooses to stop seeing life through a filter and look beyond the curtains...

 

————

 

All around him, there is blackness, blackness so thick and so suffocating that light seems as though it has ceased to exist throughout the universe. He's on the ground, which is hard and cold.

And, obviously, he is completely alone.

Maybe, that's for the best. Perhaps being alone in the dark is much better than being in the company of others while in a strange room.

He moves around a bit, trying to make sense of where he is.

He isn't tied up. In fact, he's not really _trapped_ in any way, but he can't see. That's what keeps him from standing up and making a run from it; he would have no idea where to go. 

"Hey, I think he's awake," a deep, crisp voice echoes from far away in the darkness, pushing itself into Baekhyun's ears, which try in vain to ignore it and pretend that it's all in his head, that he really is alone.

" _Awake_? Already? Alright...I'll get him," another, lighter and softer voice replies with a huff.

And, in a matter of seconds, seconds filled with footsteps growing closer and closer, there are hands around Baekhyun. Immediately, he begins to scream, as would anyone in a strange place being grabbed by two surprisingly strong hands.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Baekhyun screeches as the man begins to drag him across the cool floor, which slides beneath his bare calves with ease.

He thrashes and squirms, but it's no use. The man is pretty fucking strong, and Baekhyun has never bothered to lift a single weight in all of the eighteen years he's been alive.

And then, as the man's grip tightens, Baekhyun sees a door before them being pulled open from the other side. Before he can even process the situation, he’s pulled inside.

When the light hits him, Baekhyun wishes he was back in the darkness. At least, when he was alone, there weren't seven pairs of eyes on him.

The man carrying him, who he can now see wears quite a lot of rings on his fingers, which have nails covered in black polish, drops Baekhyun on the floor near the door after closing and locking it. He then steps back to stare as well, making Baekhyun the focus of _sixteen_ curious brown eyes.

The room isn't really bright. The light is actually kind of dim, something his eyes, which were so used to the darkness, are grateful for. However, it is quite cold, and he wishes he was wearing a little more than a pair of jean shorts and a red t-shirt stained with what seems to be blood.

The walls are dark brown, and the floors are made of hardwood. Above him, sitting at a large, black dining table, are all of the men who stare.

Not wanting to focus on them and their cold eyes, he immediately looks away.

Standing to his side is the man who dragged him in here. He has a handsome face, one with sharp and defined features, like his nose and cheekbones. His hair is messy and a childish shade of dark orange, but his clothing is professional and put-together, his outfit consisting of a suit jacket over a button-up and black dress pants.

Somehow, he looks grown yet so boyish at the same time, like a child trying to disguise himself as a man.

"Are you Byun Baekhyun?" he asks as Baekhyun stares up at him.

The boyish man is the man with the soft voice. His oval eyes, which gleam and shimmer like diamonds, are judgmental and cautious as they stare down, like Baekhyun is someone to be feared or hated.

Baekhyun can barely nod; that's how terrified he is. The tension surrounding him is thick, so thick that it feels as though he's suffocating. The air itself is being sucked from each lungs with each second that he's being stared at by these complete strangers.

"Get up," the man orders, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket as he does. “Now.”

Hesitantly, Baekhyun forces himself to rise to his feet. And, as he does, he finally notices the various sights of excruciating pain throughout his body all at once. They overwhelm him, making his breath catch in his throat and his heart beat at an alarming pace.

His left hip.

 

The back of his head.

 

His rib cage.

 

His right ankle.

 

Both of his hands.

 

His left pinky finger.

 

His left shoulder.

 

His nose.

 

Just as he's up, he falls right back down, the blow making him cry out in even _more_ pain. He's almost sure that most of the bones in his body is broken.

"Alright, there," the man sighs as he grabs Baekhyun by the wrist, which causes more tears to leak out of Baekhyun's closed eyes. "Come on.”

Hastily, he pulls a sniffling Baekhyun off of the ground and drags him over to the table, where he sets him in a chair at the very end of the table, right in front of everyone to see in even better detail. The man then takes a seat a couple chairs down to Baekhyun's right, groaning as he does.

Baekhyun almost wants to cry as he pries his eyes open and attempts to take a look around.

On his left, there is a man with short, black hair, which clings to his forehead right above a pair of large, doughy eyes. His puffy lips are pulled into a straight line, and for some reason, he looks pretty pissed off.

On Baekhyun's left, there is a man with blonde hair, which is a little on the longer side, resting on his head in all sorts of different directions. His jaw is sharp and defined, so much so that it almost reminds Baekhyun of a triangle. He looks just as angry as the other guy. 

In fact, _everyone_ at the table looks furious.

And, across from Baekhyun, on the other end of the table, with his eyes already on the boy, is the most intimidating man that Baekhyun has ever seen.

His hair is quite curly, making his head look a little like an awkwardly-shaped circle. However, that's the only funny part about his appearance.

His eyes are large and wide, hot and fiery like the pits of Hell. He has perfectly pink lips and long, flowing eyelashes; perhaps he's wearing makeup. His hands, which are quite large and also have many rings on them, are resting on top of a pile of paper on the table.

His stare is absolutely _horrifying_ , so powerful and dangerous that Baekhyun finds himself feeling smaller and smaller with each breath that he takes.

"So, you're Byun Baekhyun," he starts, looking almost humored as he does, "the son of...Byun Byunghoon, correct?"

Baekhyun feels as though he's going to puke as he forces himself to nod.

The man rolls his eyes as he directs his attention down to the files before him. "So, Mr. Byun, I'm going to take it that you don't know who I am? Not at all?"

Baekhyun shakes his head even though the man isn't looking at him. "N-No."

The man scoffs as he begins to sort through his files, and every other man at the rest of the table lets out various chuckles and giggles.

"Well, Baekhyun, if I may call you that,” he says as he looks back up at Baekhyun, his eyes now bright and seemingly excited, “I find that a little insulting. After all, I have known your father for many years. He's never mentioned me, not once? The man a generation younger than him that's already controlling his entire life?”

"No, sir," Baekhyun mumbles as he tries his best to ignore the terrible throbbing in his head. 

The man smiles, his beautiful array of pearly white teeth light up the room as he does.

"Well, Mr. Byun Baekhyun, my dearest and most valuable asset yet, I'm Park Chanyeol, and your father is what I like to call...a lying, cheating piece of _shit_!"

 

The whole table let's out a fit of laughter, and for the first time in a long time, Baekhyun truly wants to fucking _sob_.

"And, you, sadly, seem to be the only thing he cares about more than money and that hideous mother of yours," Chanyeol continues with a grin. "So, to your great dismay, you'll be staying here until...well, until things get back in order. Feel free to make yourself at home, my wonderful prisoner!"

As he speaks, he rises to his feet, showing Baekhyun that Chanyeol is not only intimidating, but also extremely tall.

Just as he's about to turn around to walk back towards the door across the room, which leads to places unknown to Baekhyun, Chanyeol lowers his voice just a bit as he stares down the table at the shaking boy before him.

Everyone else is staring too, and Baekhyun has never felt more scared in his entire life.

"And, please, do get washed up soon, Baekhyun. You look hideous."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi and happy early thanksgiving i hope y’all like this it’s kinda long

As soon as Chanyeol is gone, it's as if the tension has been completely lifted from the air. Suddenly, everyone at the table's eyes lose their angry, hostile light. Several conversations spark up as the men around Baekhyun begin to loosen up and laugh with each other.

Next to him, the man with short hair and the blonde are having a conversation about some restaurant in Tokyo, and farther down the table, Baekhyun can make out two of them gossiping about someone's girlfriend. 

As he's eavesdropping, he feels a soft touch on his shoulder. Baekhyun jumps up in surprise as he whips around to face the boyish man.

The man grins as he raises his hands up in mock surrender. "Woah, woah! Easy, tiger! I'm just trying to do a little introduction, alright?"

As he speaks, the table falls silent again, and Baekhyun begins to shake.

"I'm Sehun, and I'm sorry for all of that dragging you through the dark shit. That must have sucked," the man with the orange says with a chuckle as he holds out his hand to Baekhyun.

With his less swollen and broken-feeling hand, Baekhyun gently shakes hands with Sehun, who has the brightest smile he's ever seen.

"And, I suppose that they can all introduce themselves as time goes by, since we don't have time for all of that at the moment. We've got to get you cleaned up and let Yixing take care of you, hm?"

As Sehun says this, he looks down the table at a man who has now risen to his feet. He's quite handsome (as all of them are), with flowing black hair, wide eyes, and a triangular nose. He waves at Baekhyun, and the boy decides that this so called "Yixing" seems like the most pleasant and inviting person in the room.

"So," Sehun continues as the whole table continues to stare at Baekhyun, their stares now filled with concern, "you want to try to stand up, or do Kyungsoo and I have to carry you?"

Baekhyun shrugs. As much as he would absolutely _love_ to be carried by some fucking strangers with rings, tattoos, and packs of cigarettes sticking out of the pockets of their jeans, he isn't so sure that he could even make it two steps by himself. The pain within his body is building up with every moment that passes.

Nevertheless, he tries his luck. Slowly and as carefully as possible, he Baekhyun attempts to stand. He gathers all of his energy together, trying his best to push past the pain that explodes across various parts of his body.

It feels as though lightning is striking through his bones and on top of his skin, contracting them, crushing them, then breaking them into a million pieces.

As soon as he's up, he's back down, crashing back into the chair with a shriek loud enough to wake up the entire city of Seoul.

There's silence for a moment as he sinks back into the chair, his body turned in all sorts of different directions and he sobs and sobs.

The sobs continue to push out of his throat, but not just from pain, but from confusion, from frustration.

He can't remember how he got here or, matter of fact, anything that happened yesterday after school. Nothing is making sense, from all of his broken bones to the things Chanyeol said about his father, a man who Baekhyun had always thought to be a respectful and admirable business man.

Nothing is adding up, and that, mixed with the amount of pain Baekhyun is in, makes the tears stream down his face at an alarming rate.

"Alright, you poor thing," Sehun murmurs as he gently rests his hands on Baekhyun's shoulders. "Kyungsoo, I'm going to need help. Please."

It's then that, through teary eyes, Baekhyun watches the man with the short hair and large eyes rise to his feet.

"How are we going to do this without hurting him?" Kyungsoo asks, his voice matching the deep, crisp one that Baekhyun heard when he was in the dark.

"Maybe we could....I don't know! Here, you get his feet and I'll grab his torso."

Baekhyun braces himself for the pain that he knows he's going to be faced with as Sehun and Kyungsoo's large hands grip onto either ends of his body.

"Alright. On the count of three," Kyungsoo whispers, his eyes focused on Baekhyun's bare, pale legs. "One, two...THREE!"

And, as soon as they begin to lift, Baekhyun lets out a scream unlike any other, one so loud and full of pain that Baekhyun is sure he's hurting people's ears.

It's like his whole body is covered in fire, a fire full of glass and poison just eating away at his skin and bones. For a moment, he thinks he'll pass out. As the two men move their feet faster and faster across the floor, Baekhyun is sure that he's about to lose his grip on his consciousness.

Then, he's set down. It's on a cold, hard floor, but he is out of their arms, which is all he cares about. He sobs for quite a while longer, his eyes pressed shut as feet shuffle all around him. Baekhyun hears the running of water and the buzzing of soft conversation, but none of it matters. All he can focus on is the pain, the pain like no other, and his heartbeat, which reminds him that he is alive.

He is alive.

As he lies on the floor, facing a white wall as he works on trying to catch his breath, he feels someone kneel down beside of him. 

"Hey, Baekhyun," the voice, which is soft and very slightly accented, whispers into Baekhyun's ear. "I'm Yixing. I'm a doctor, and I can help you, okay?"

Baekhyun doesn't even want to turn and look at the man. How could even be a doctor? How could they have a doctor in this place?

"Baekhyun, I know you're scared. I was too, but you need help. I can already tell that you've got some bad breaks going on here. If you don't let me take care of them, they'll only get worse."

It's then that Baekhyun very slightly turns his head to meet Yixing's stare, which is full of care and concern. It's almost like that of a father, loving and considerate. In a strange way, Baekhyun feels at ease as he stares up at his newfound savior.

He wants to ask what Yixing meant when he said, "I did too." Perhaps, he was kidnapped as well. Maybe he had no choice either. However, Baekhyun doesn't have the strength to ask questions, especially when he's sure he wouldn't get an answer, anyway. Now isn't the time for deep conversation.”

"Okay," he murmurs as he let's a few final tears escape from his tired eyes, finding it easier to just agree and move on rather than try to fight. "Okay."

Yixing nods as he slowly wraps his arms around Baekhyun, who feels small and frail in his grip.

"Now, it's going to hurt when I move you, but you're just going to have to stay strong, okay? I've got a nice, hot bubble bath over there. You're covered in dirt and blood and...all kinds of shit," Yixing says with a giggle as he slowly tightens his arms around the boy on the ground.

And, with sudden force and strength, he lifts up on Baekhyun, who shrieks out in pain as he's set upon the next to him toilet.

"Alright, that wasn't so bad, hm?" Yixing mumbles with a grin as he kneels down on the floor below a sniffling Baekhyun. "Now comes the tricky part. Can you undress and get in that tub by yourself?"

Baekhyun wants to say yes. With everything in him, he wants to tell Yixing that he can, that he's strong enough to do even the simplest of tasks. However, he simply stays silent, letting his eyes tell Yixing that he can't, that he's out ofall willpower and determination.

He's exhausted and in pain.

"Alright then," Yixing sighs as his eyes dart around Baekhyun's body. "I uh, I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but...,"

Baekhyun shakes his head, desperately wanting to push past this awkwardness. "It's fine."

"Alright," Yixing mumbles with a slight shake of his head. "Just...tell me if I hurt you or anything."

Then, using soft touches, ones as smooth and gentle as the fur of a rabbit, Yixing begins peeling off Baekhyun's shirt. Then, his shoes and socks. Next, his shorts, and lastly, his underwear.

Baekhyun feels exposed and extremely uncomfortable, the fact that he's completely fucking _naked_ in front of some stranger completely overwhelming him. The cool air on his bare skin making him shiver frantically doesn't help the fact that he's already panicking internally.

"Okay...um...let's get you in the bath, okay?" Yixing says with flushed cheeks as he immediately turns away.

Once he's successfully set Baekhyun down in the bath water, which is surprisingly scorching and burns the many cuts and scrapes covering the injured boy's arms and legs, Yixing sets a stringy, blue rag down in the water, which is covered in piles of cloud-like bubbles.

"Here you go. I really don't want to bathe you, so hopefully you can at least do that much on your own," Yixing says with a sympathetic smile and a sigh as he runs a hand through his hair. "Yell when you're finished, and we'll work on fixing all of those problems you have going on, hm?"

With that, he's gone, and the door slams shut behind him. 

Baekhyun sighs as he leans back in the tub, which is quite a lot larger than an average tub. It even has little jets like a hot tub at one of those fancy hotels his father stays at for work.

Around him, everything is plain. The floors and the wall are both white, along with the sink. Above that, there is a large mirror, and across the room, there's a door. It's nothing special, but it's a million times better than being in that dark room all alone.

He sinks father and farther into the water, which is warm and is starting to soothe his aching body, letting his thoughts wander and wander as he does. For a moment, he's not in this place with these strange people and odd doctors. For a while, it's just Baekhyun and the bubbles, which surround and wrap around him like a blanket.

In this moment, he feels like a little kid again. He feels like the innocent child whose mother just ran him a bubble bath after dinner. Everything is still and calm, an absolute fantasy created from his own bittersweet, pastel-colored memories.

Then, the water starts to get cold.

With a groan, Baekhyun snaps himself out of his daydreams and picks up the rag, which is almost so torn up that it can't even be called a rag anymore, and begins to (very gently) clean himself off. With each swipe of the fabric, more and more dirt and dried blood fills up the water, dyeing it an ugly shade of muddy brown.

Once he's finished and the water is too cold to handle any longer, he uses his newfound strength, which he'd gathered from hispeaceful time in the tub, to call for Yixing.

Almost immediately, the so-called "doctor" is back in the room. He holds a brown towel, which is almost as torn-up as the rag, and some clothes in his arms as he stares down at Baekhyun.

"Alright, come on. We'll wrap you up in this towel and then get you down to my office. I have a wheelchair out in the hallway, so that should make this all easier, okay?" Yixing mumbles as he carefully pulls a dripping-wet Baekhyun out of the tub.

After helping him get wrapped up in the towel, Yixing guides Baekhyun out into the hall, where an expensive-looking wheelchair sits. It's padded seat and back seem to eagerly call out to Baekhyun, who's already tired of standing, to take a seat.

Once he's safely in the chair, which is even more comfortable than it looked, Yixing is pushing him down the hallway towards even more mystery.

The hall is well-lit, but oddly strange and dungeon-like. The walls are made of dull grey metal and the floors of concrete. There are doors here and there, which are made of metal as well. It seems like the type of place where someone would hold a person hostage.

"Alright," Yixing begins once they reach a large set of double doors on the left side of the hall, "this is me!"

He lets go of Baekhyun's chair for a moment to bang on the door, and, to Baekhyun's sickening dismay, it's Chanyeol who opens it from the other side.

"Ah, took you long enough, huh?" Chanyeol jokes with a grin as he holds the door open so that Yixing may push Baekhyun inside.

"Yeah," Yixing replies with a chuckle. "He took a while, but I don't blame him. If I was in the state he's in, I wouldn't even want to move, let alone _bathe_."

Inside, it looks like a regular office has met that of a doctor. The room is quite large, almost as big as a few medium-sized bedrooms pushed together. On the left, there's normal things, like a desk against a wall, a computer, some chairs, and some filing cabinets.

On the right, it's like a clinic. There's a desk here as well, with a laptop on it and some chairs beside of it. Above it and below it are some cabinets. To it's right, there's a sink, some gloves, a few trash cans, and some medical equipment. Then, in the middle of that, sits a bed, which is covered in what looks like plastic wrap.

"This is my office," Yixing declares as he steps out in front of Baekhyun along with Chanyeol, who smirks down at Baekhyun mischievously. "Over there is where I take care of paperwork, and, over towards the right is where I'm going to take care of you! Well, first, I have to take you to get X-Rays and stuff, which I have set up in another room adjacent to this one."

Baekhyun just nods along, not sure what to say.

"Oh, and, I'll be right back. I have to go find some pain meds. I know you need them," Yixing says with a smile as he turns and makes his way right back out of the door, leaving Baekhyun alone with Chanyeol, the man who decided to bring him to this place. 

At first, there is silence, silence so painful and suffocating that Baekhyun wants to scream. Then, Chanyeol's deep, raspy voice only seems to make things so much worse.

"So, I suppose I'll help you up onto the table in the X-Ray room and save Yixing some trouble, hm?" Chanyeol offers with a smirk as he pulls his hands out of the pockets of his black jeans.

Baekhyun shakes his head immediately. "It'll be okay. Yixing can do it."

Chanyeol rolls his eyes as he takes a few steps closer to Baekhyun, who wishes that he wasn't confined to a wheelchair so that he could back away from the man's intimidating stare.

"Come on. It'll be fine. We can even talk a little while I do so, hm?" Chanyeol suggests with a chuckle as he begins to wheel Baekhyun towards the back of the room, where there's another, smaller, door.

After pulling it open, Chanyeol pushes Baekhyun inside. It's even colder inside of this new place, the place that looks exactly like an X-Ray room at a hospital; there's large lights, lots of machinery, and a wide, metal table.

"Alright, let's get you up on here," Chanyeol sighs as he flicks on the lights and wheels Baekhyun over to the table.

Baekhyun can feel his heart thumping rapidly within his chest as Chanyeol begins to wrap his large hands around his bare chest, his many rings cool against Baekhyun's bruised skin.

"Even though you're clean, you somehow still manage to look like shit," Chanyeol mumbles as he begins to lift up on Baekhyun, who bites his lip to keep from crying out in pain. "Have you seen yourself?"

Baekhyun shakes his head, and as he does so, Chanyeol lifts up a little more. A little more. And then, the towel drops down into the chair, and Baekhyun is up in the air.

Baekhyun sucks in a large gulp of air as his cheeks immediately begin to grow hot. Chanyeol simply chuckles before dropping Baekhyun down on the cool metal, handling his  prisoner roughly as if he's a rag doll and not a human being.

"Well, aren't you a _well_ - _endowed_ boy," Chanyeol teases as he stares down at a naked Baekhyun, who's too weak to even try and cover himself up.

So, he simply turns his head away from Chanyeol, whose eyes burn into Baekhyun's cold skin.

"Even more handsome than that father of yours!" Chanyeol declares with a cackle as Baekhyun fights back tears.

He's never felt smaller, so bare and helpless. He can feel those fiery eyes sizzling into his skin, and it's even more painful than all of his bruises, cuts, and breaks combined. It’s ten million times worse than being naked in front of Yixing, who was only trying to help him.

As the minutes pass by and by, and just when he thinks that he can never escape this horrid situation, Baekhyun hears footsteps in the distance and the sound of Yixing's accented Korean filling his ears.

"Hey, so uh...pick your poison. We've got Hydrocodone, Percocet, Oxycontin, you name it!" Yixing calls as he makes his way into the room with many orange pill bottles in his arms.

Baekhyun lets out a deep sigh of relief as a few tears finally drip down his flushed cheeks. He never thought that he'd be so happy to see Yixing's smiling face.

"I'm sure he doesn't know as much about drugs as his father does," Chanyeol jokes with a grin as he makes his way over to Yixing, who's setting the bottles down on a countertop next to a sink. "Just give him something to take that swelling down.

"Alright, Boss," Yixing replies as he begins to sift through the bottles.

"I've got to get going. See you at dinner, and please, take care of him," Chanyeol announces as he flashes Baekhyun one more smirk.

With that, the most intimidating man on Earth exits the room, and Baekhyun feels another huge, wave of relief crash over the rocky shore that is his shaking body.

"Sorry about him," Yixing mumbles as he makes his way over to Baekhyun with a white pill and a styrofoam cup full of water in hand. "He tends to be a little nosy, but he's actually not a bad guy."

Baekhyun nods along as he accepts the pill, eager to escape the pain that haunts his limbs. 

"Is he the one who beat the shit out of me?" Baekhyun asks, using a joking tone to try and hide the fact that he's being completely serious.

Yixing scoffs. "He _wishes_! But, no, it was actually...Kyungsoo and Sehun, the guys who carried you to the bathroom. You wouldn't cooperate with them when they got to you. It was actually kind of funny. We've never heard of someone putting up such a fight! You don't quit easily, do you?”

All Baekhyun can do is shrug; he's too busy getting lost in all of this information, all of these new pieces, which to an incomplete puzzle in his brain, to form words.

"So, anyway," Yixing continues as he begins to fiddle with some machinery next to Baekhyun. "Have you had X-Rays before?"

Baekhyun shakes his head. "No. I've only ever seen the room where they do it because my mother is a nurse."

Yixing nods along with his words as he presses various buttons here and there. "Well, it's going to take a while because I have to do your whole body. It might hurt at times, but you have to do exactly as I say when I say it. Got it?"

Baekhyun nods, and throughout the whole process of getting X-Rays, which lasts for what seems like forever, he can barely stand the pain when Yixing demands that he turn his body in all sorts of strange ways.

However, when it's done and he can finally rest, he's grateful; now, Yixing can actually help him.

"So, Yixing begins a while later, after he's gathered the X-Rays and helped dress Baekhyun in a pair of blue sweatpants and a slightly stained white tank-top, "you have quite a lot going on here, but not as much as I initially thought, which is good! You have a couple of broken ribs, your right ankle is pretty badly fractured, and two of your fingers on your left _and_ right hand are cracked. Everywhere else where I thought you were broken, you're just...pretty badly bruised. Oh, and, you have a concussion. That’s all.”

Baekhyun nods along, internally yelling out a large scream of joy; he was terrified of the thought that he had a chance of being in a full-body cast or something terrifying like that.

After Yixing explains a bunch of medical shit to Baekhyun, which basically passes through one ear and out of the other, he wheels the boy, who is now feeling a little less horrible due to the help of the strong medication, back into his office.

In the matter of what feels like about an hour, Baekhyun is covered in various braces and casts here and there. In a way, he looks like he got hit by a car, which, when told as a story, would sound much better than, "Yeah, I got the shit beat out of me before I was kidnapped! Wild right?”

"Wanna have a look at yourself?" Yixing offers with a grin as he grabs a hand-held mirror from within one of his cabinets after washing his hands. "I've seen your school and family pictures, so I think I can say that you've looked better, man."

Baekhyun is a little terrified as he allows himself to grip onto the mirror with his three good fingers on his left hand. When he turns it around, letting his reflection bounce back into his hesitant eyes, he almost cannot recognize himself.

His black hair, which he usually keeps clean and styled neatly, is an absolute mess. He hadn't even bothered to wash it in the tub, so it still has bits of dirt in it. His eyes are covered in big dark, cloudy areas that hurt at the lightest touch of the tips of his fingers. His nose is badly bruised as well, and there's still a little bit of dry blood surrounding it that he obviously missed while washing up. His lips are busted, and there are various cuts and tiny bruises all along his cheeks and chin.

The boy who everyone in school sometimes referred to as one of the most handsome alive has been reduced to nothing but a broken, bruised, bloody, discarded piece of garbage.

Just as Baekhyun thinks he's going to cry, Yixing snatches the mirror away.

"Alright, enough of that. You'll start to look like you again with time. Let's...let's get you something to eat and some water, okay? And, maybe, we can talk a little. I'm sure you're confused," Yixing offers as he begins to help Baekhyun back into his chair.

Baekhyun nods, the thought of food making his suddenly ravenous stomach growl in excitement. "I'd like that."

 

————

 

"So, you're probably really confused and worried and missing home. I can assume so," Yixing begins as Baekhyun finishes the last bit of his second sandwich, chasing it with cool water as he does.

"Well, I just want to say that, while I can't tell you a lot, I can tell you that I understand what you're going through," he continues with a sigh as he watches Baekhyun pat his full stomach. "I got snatched up in the same way you did. I've been locked in that dark room, dragged in front of all of them, had all of my bones broken, all the fun stuff. I've done it all, and I didn't even speak Korean when I did! They took me all the way from _China_!"

"Why did they bring you here?” Baekhyun asks as he stares down at the floor. 

"Well, for the same reason they brought you here. My family got messed up in some trouble with Chanyeol, and he took me to punish them. His men got me right as I was about to graduate medical school. But, hey! At least I managed to learn the rest of my trade while here," he explains with an empty laugh, one filled with melancholy and longing. "After my parents were killed, Chanyeol was going to let me go, but I chose to stay. These guys...they need me, and they're like my everything at this point. The boys and this place is my life! I love them. They're my only family now."

"But, how could _my_ father have gotten in trouble with Chanyeol? What could he have done?" Baekhyun whines as he hangs his head, confusion overwhelming him as the situation grows even more and more bewildering."He...he never did anything bad!"

"That's not for me to tell you. And, for future reference,

don't bother asking me what Chanyeol does, where we are, who we are, when you'll be freed, or any of that stuff. If I were to disclose any more information than I already have," Yixing whispers, his eyes locking onto Baekhyun's as he does, now serious and cold instead of friendly and inviting, "you may not have a doctor here to take care of you anymore."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys i miss u :(( i hope u like this!!! it’s kinda shit bc i half assed it and it’s a filler but... i love u w my whole CHEST

Baekhyun hadn't thought that being held captive could be so... _comfortable_.

After feeding Baekhyun an amount of pain killers, Yixing tucked him into a bed in a room near his office. There were no windows, which was a bit creepy, but there was fluffy white carpet, a desk, a spacious closet, and the walls were a pleasant shade of pale yellow.

Somehow, when he finally drifted off to sleep in the bed, surrounded by various blankets, Baekhyun felt safe. 

Then, he's woken up.

When he feels the soft touch of rough fingertips on his skin, Baekhyun jolts awake, his heart beginning to race as his eyes frantically bounce around the room.

Even when they land  on a somewhat familiar face, he calms down only enough to listen to Sehun's words.

"Hey, Chanyeol told me to bring you dinner," Sehun mumbles as he stuffs his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants. "If you're hungry, that is. I know how bad all that medicine can mess you up."

Baekhyun nods along as the racing of his heart begins to subside. "Uh, sure."

Sehun nods along with his words as he turns around to grab a tray off of the desk, which he must have set down before waking Baekhyun.

"It's just beef soup, but we didn't want to give you anything too heavy just in case you got sick or something," he explains with a chuckle as he sets the tray down, which contains a large blue bowl and a spoon, down on the nightstand.

Then, as he turns around to leave, obviously feeling quite uncomfortable, Baekhyun decides to cease his opportunity.

Sehun seems like the type that, unlike Yixing, would be willing to tell Baekhyun _something_.

"Wait, Sehun," he calls, sitting up a little farther as he does.

"Yeah?" the man replies as he turns back around.

"Can you tell me how I got here? I know you had something to do with it," he asks softly, starting off with something simple and harmless.

Sehun sighs as he leans up against the wall. For a moment, his eyes soften up a bit, filling up with something close to...remorse.

"Uh, well, for starters, I don't like hurting people. I never have, but I had a job to do. Kyungsoo and I were put in charge of bringing you here, but it wasn't supposed to be so violent. You put up a real fight," he explains with a half-hearted chuckle.

Baekhyun nods along, eager for more.

"So, you kidnapped me. Where was I?"

"You were walking out of a store or something. We had been following you since you were walking home from school, but we waited until you were alone to get you."

This rings a bell.

That day was Wednesday, the day when he had taekwondo practice and had been heading home with a few friends afterwards. After they had all parted ways, Baekhyun stopped at a corner store to get something to drink. His father had been texting him nonstop about being home on time, blowing up his phone and making it buzz wildly within his pocket with every step that he took, so, as he made his way out of the store, all that he can remember is being quite annoyed.

He had always loved his father with everything he has, but that doesn't mean he had to _like_ him all of the time; he can be too protective, too watchful.

But, now, it seems as though Baekhyun's father had a good reason to act that way.

"Oh," is all that he can managed to get out as his thoughts begin to run wild.

Just as he's about to ask another question a few moments later, to dig deeper into this compelling mystery, the door across the room is pushed open.

It's a man, one of the ones from the table.

He stands awkwardly in the doorway, wearing clothes much too large for his skinny body. His face is soft and inviting, almost like that of a mother. His eyes, which are wide and generous, dart over to Baekhyun before landing on Sehun.

"Hey," he mumbles as he runs a hand through his flowing brown hair. "Chanyeol needs you to come back. Said you've taken too long."

As the man speaks, Baekhyun realizes that he's one of the most attractive human beings that he has ever seen. His face, from his triangular jawline to his perfectly straight nose, is pleasing in an odd sort of way.

"Okay," Sehun replies with a sigh as he turns around slowly. "I'm coming."

He gives Baekhyun a quick wave before he speaks one last time.

"Make sure you eat, okay? Yixing will be in to check on you soon enough."

With that, the two men exit, and Baekhyun is left alone with his thoughts again.

 

————

 

"So, what are you saying?"

"I'm _saying_ that I don't know what to do!"

"Is he going to be okay?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?"

"You're the _doctor_ here!"

Baekhyun wakes up to urgent whispering from many different voices bouncing off of the walls around him.

And, as he listens, he notices a new, agonizing pain developing within his head. His brain feels as though its screaming for help, begging Baekhyun to relieve it of the horrible nightmare it's living.

He feels cold, so cold, and for a moment, it feels as if the bed is spinning.

Something is wrong.

As Baekhyun slowly opens his eyes, he jumps up in shock. All nine of the men who had been at the table before are in his room standing around his bed with concerned expressions.

Yixing is at his right side, frowning as he realizes that Baekhyun is now awake. And, to his left, is Chanyeol, who, oddly, looks more displeased than anyone else.

"Hey, Baekhyun," Yixing whispers as Baekhyun's eyes take in all of the faces around him.

Sehun and the pretty man from before are side by side, and it almost looks like they're holding hands. Almost.

"Why is everyone in here?" Baekhyun manages to croak out as he rubs at his tired eyes, trying his best to speak through his pain, which worsens with each breath that he takes. 

Yixing sighs as he crouches down next to Baekhyun, his eyes full of fret as he begins to speak.

"When I came in to check up on you while you were asleep, you had a temperature of almost 104 degrees. It still hasn't gone down much, and I'm beginning to get worried. I've given you Tylenol, but there's only so much that your body can take," he explains softly. "I'm running out of options."

Baekhyun groans as he glues his eyes shut once again. Being sick was the last thing he needed. He doesn't need more problems added on to the pretty shitty ones he already had.

"My head hurts, too," he complains as Yixing rests a soft hand over his forehead.

"Yixing, you have to be on watch. Make sure this doesn't get worse, and do everything you can to help him. I mean it," Chanyeol growls next to him. "If he has to go to the hospital, it's on you."

For a moment, Baekhyun peels open his eyes once more, and they land right on Chanyeol.

His eyes, larger and brighter than ever, are intent and demanding, yet careful and full of worry at the same time.

Baekhyun has never seen him like this. In all honesty, he hadn't thought that Chanyeol was capable of being worried about anyone.

"Don't worry, little guy," Chanyeol whispers with a grin, one that somehow makes Baekhyun's insides flutter with excitement and fear at the same time, "I'll make sure that you're taken care of. I swear."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK i’m so sorry this took so long and it ain’t even good there’s prob mistakes everywhere i suck i can’t write i just ..... idk i’ve been sad and busy and YA IM SORRY! ILL BE UPDATING FREAUENTLY AGAIN

When Baekhyun wakes up the next day, he's greeted with Chanyeol staring down at him. Immediately, he jumps up in shock.

"What are you doing here?" he exclaims with a gasp as his heart begins to race.

Chanyeol simply chuckles as he stares down at a quite uncomfortable, and quite _shirtless_ , Baekhyun.

"I've been sitting in here with you while Yixing got some rest," the man explains with a bright smile.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes as he fights off his heavy breathing. “Don't you have more important things to be doing?"

"Oh, yes I do. I always do, but I just felt like you needed a little attention. That's all.”

His deep voice booms in Baekhyun's aching head, which begs and pleads for silence.

"Oh," is all that Baekhyun can muster.

His stomach hurts, and his heart continues to pound. In all honesty, he just wants Chanyeol to leave him be. Hasn't he done enough already by putting him in this shitty situation?

For a moment, Chanyeol just stares down at Baekhyun as if he's admiring a piece of artwork. He glances over the skinny man’s face and hair, his hands and his bare chest.

Baekhyun has never felt smaller and more minuscule under someone's gaze.

Then, as Chanyeol is setting his large palm on Baekhyun's forehead, he begins to speak.

"So, in case you were wondering, my men have been tracking your father's moves. He's trying to avoid me, but, as you should know, nothing gets pass me," he begins, his voice low as he retracts his hand. “Nothing.”

"No fever!" he announces with a brilliant smile, his tone switching from terrifying to friendly in the blink of an eye. “That's some good news, hm?"

Baekhyun doesn't know what to say. In fact, it feels as though he doesn't know how to speak. As the man who had him kidnapped stares down at him with fiery eyes, he feels as though words are impossible to find.

"Nothing to say to me?" Chanyeol whispers with a sigh as he leans back in the chair he pulled up to the side of the bed. "Pity. Usually, men who I hold captive at least _try_ to get on my good side for their own sake.”

Baekhyun wishes that he could ask the intimidating man what he means by that. However, such things are out of the question, especially with Chanyeol.

After all, he truly can't help but feel a little uneasy. The glint in Chanyeol's eyes mixed with the odd tension in the room is beginning to suffocate him. He just wishes that he could escape.

Then, the door across the room bursts open.

"I'm back, Boss."

To Baekhyun's delight, Yixing is standing in the doorway, smiling more brightly than ever as he waves at to the two men in the room.

Without a word, Chanyeol simply nods towards Baekhyun, rises to his feet, and strides out of the room, taking the awkward atmosphere outside with him.

"Sorry about that," Yixing mumbles as he takes a seat in the same blue chair. "I know how he can be."

"He said something, and I want to ask you about it," Baekhyun murmurs as Yixing begins to brush the boy's dark hair out of his sweaty forehead.

"Of course."

"Well...when I wouldn't talk to him, Chanyeol said that all of the other men that he had kidnapped had tried to get on his good side. What does that mean? How am I supposed to get on his ‘good side?’”

Yixing immediately freezes up. He had previously been reaching into a drawer next to Baekhyun's bed for something unknown. However, he’s now completely frozen in time, as if Baekhyun’s words stopped his heart from beating and his blood from flowing.

"I don't really know what to say," he whispers with a scoff as he shakes his head.

Slowly, he begins to go about his business in silence, grabbing a few articles of clothing out of the drawer and handing them to Baekhyun along with a bottle of water.

"It's a very complicated situation," Yixing explains as he slowly stands up. "I don't even think that it's something that I should be talking to you about. You’re young, and you’re new.”

Baekhyun sits up a little more as he pouts a bit. "Please, Yixing? I don't care how complicated it is or how young I am! I’m an adult! Besides, I promise that I won't tell anyone. I swear!”

Yixing scoffs once more as he sits down at the end of Baekhyun's bed. "It's uh...not really a _secret_. Everyone already knows."

This only intrigues an already overly-curious Baekhyun even more. Suddenly, he couldn't care less about being sick or being trapped in whatever the hell kind of place this is. All he wants to know is what everyone else already does.

“Please?”

Yixing hesitates a little longer, but when his eyes soften up and a large huff of air escapes his nostrils, Baekhyun knows that he has won.

"Well, first of all, you can't judge me," Yixing begins with a light-hearted chuckle.

"Never," Baekhyun whispers, feeling eager and excited like a little child on their birthday.

Something about the secrets floating about in this place interests him more than he ever thought they could.

"Well, when I got here, I was terrified of Chanyeol, as I assume you are. Everyone is or was at one point. But, as what turned out to be a good thing and a bad thing in the end, he took a special liking to me."

Already, Baekhyun doesn't like where this is going. Nevertheless, he craves more.

"You may not know, but Chanyeol is a man who...well, he isn't too _picky_ when it comes to his romantic partners, if that explains it well enough. And, so, when he took a liking to me, it wasn't just one of...a friendly manner," Yixing explains nervously as he stares down into his hands.

He almost sounds as if...as if he's near tears.

"I didn't want to, you know," he begins to whisper, his voice lower and softer than ever. "I didn't want to, but what choice did I have? I would have made him hate me if I had refused him. I wouldn't have things as well as I have them now. Who knows if I'd even be alive? I did what I had to do to live the best life that I could.”

"What was it?" Baekhyun asks softly, despite the fact that he knows _exactly_ what Yixing did.

As Yixing turns to look over at Baekhyun, there are tears in his wide eyes.

"I let him use me, Baekhyun. I became his little _sex_ _toy_ for almost two years, and still to this day, it haunts me."

 

————

 

That night, Yixing decides that Baekhyun is strong enough to join the rest of them for dinner. Even though Baekhyun has absolutely no interest in joining the rest of the men for dinner, he couldn't just say _no_. Yixing was already upset enough after reliving what seems to have been of the most horrible points of his life.

The two hadn't discussed what Yixing had confessed earlier, and Baekhyun was more than glad; he didn't know what to say. He wouldn't have known how to comfort Yixing if the two had continued the revealing conversation.

He wouldn't have been able to express his shock at Chanyeol being _gay_ in anyway.

After (with some help from Yixing) getting dressed in some black sweatpants and an orange band T-shirt, Baekhyun is pushed in his wheelchair down a dimly-lit hallway towards the lingering scent of food, which wafts into his nose and towards his ravenous stomach.

"I hadn't realized how hungry I was," Baekhyun mumbles to Yixing as he pushes him towards a large, black door on the left of the seemingly never-ending hallway.

Yixing grins at him as he pushes open the door. "You can eat as much as you want. Just make sure you don't get sick everywhere. And, don't be nervous. No one is nearly as concerned with you as they were when you first got here."

Baekhyun wishes that his words were comforting. However, when that door opens and everyone's heads turn to face the two newcomers, he's just as nervous and uncomfortable as he was the first time.

And, of course, as soon as Yixing begins to roll him into the room, Chanyeol locks his eyes on Baekhyun immediately.

All is silent as Yixing brings Baekhyun over to the table. He helps him into a chair in between Sehun, who is grinning at him like the child that he is, and a stranger.

"Hey," Sehun whispers softly with a childish giggle. “Feeling better after recovering from the black plague?”

Baekhyun tries his hardest to laugh along and ignore the buzz of mumbling that has erupted around the table.

“Yeah, I suppose,” he mumbles in response.

As he speaks, he feels a tap on his shoulder from the other side of him.

“Can you pass the kimchi?” a soft, masculine yet feminine voice asks.

As Baekhyun turns around, he’s greeted with the sharp face of another quite handsome man.

His eyes, which are wide, bright circles, are glowing with a kind light as one of his skinny fingers gestures towards the bowl of kimchi towards the right of Baekhyun.

“Sure,” Baekhyun mumbles as he reaches towards the bowl.

“I’m Minseok, by the way,” the man exclaims as he runs a hand through his dark purple hair.

“I’m Baekhyun.”

“I know,” Minseok replies with a closed-mouth smile as he accepts the bowl. “We all know. No need for you to keep on repeating yourself.”

It’s then that the sound of a utensil tapping on glass rings throughout the room. Slowly, Baekhyun turns towards the noise with a mouthful of soup.

It’s Chanyeol, who has risen up to his feet with a wide grin on his face as he stands at the end of the table. Baekhyun almost can’t look at him the same. Something about what Yixing told him makes Chanyeol even more menacing than he had ever thought possible...

“Attention, my lovely friends, I think that our newcomer Byun Baekhyun deserves a proper MFNW welcome!” he announces with a bright voice, as if Baekhyun has just been inducted into the Honor Society at a high school.

Everyone around him begins to cheer and clap, and for some reason, Baekhyun’s appetite starts to disappear. 

“He’ll be here for...as long as I need him, I suppose!” Chanyeol continues as he takes a seat once more. “Treat him as you would treat your other brothers. Thank you, and eat well!”

It’s almost as if he’s _God_ to these men, as if they were purposely silent and watchful in order to wait for Chanyeol’s sign to continue life as usual. It seems as though he controls their every action and thought.

Immediately after he’s finished speaking, laughter and loud conversation erupts, everything automatically going straight back to the way it was before Baekhyun arrived.

It’s as if he doesn’t matter again, and he loves it. Despite the odd behavior of Chanyeol and the others around him at times, he’s now slightly comfortable.

“Hey, Baekhyun,” Minseok starts again with a toothy grin. “Maybe tomorrow you could come to my office? I’m like...the tech guy around here. I can show you my gadgets and stuff, and maybe Kyungsoo could show you the weapons room. It’s right next door, and it’s pretty cool, if you’re into that kind of stuff.”

As he speaks, he gestures across the table to Kyungsoo, the wide eyed man from before, who is waving over at Baekhyun casually.

“I know what you’re thinking,” he teases with his deep voice, looking more bright and happy than he had before, “and I’m not some violent, gun-obsessed,  _freak_. I swear, I just take care of that room.”

And, with that, Sehun wraps his arm around Baekhyun.

“I’ll even come with you, if you want,” the man offers with a beautiful smile.

Somehow, the newcomer feels oddly...at ease. Maybe it’s having warmth of another person’s body surrounding him, or perhaps it’s all of the new noise and distractions.

Either way, he feels better than he has in quite a while, and he couldn’t be more thankful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas babies leave a comment to tell me what u think ily guys


	5. idk

hi....i’m sorry it has been so long. idek if anyone even remembers me or this. but i want u to know that i think about you, my readers, every day and miss you and your support dearly. i will update this story very soon. i love you all.


End file.
